pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Celadon City
Celadon City is a city in central Kanto. Erika is the Gym Leader here. Eusine also resides in Celadon City. Places of interest include the Rocket Game Corner, the Celadon Department Store, and the Celadon hotel. It is one of the biggest cities in the region, second only to Saffron City in the east. The city has 92 inhabitants, making it the most populated city in the Kanto region, surpassing Saffron City. The city has two entrances, one from the east via Route 7, and one west via Route 16. Celadon City Gym In the anime * Pokémon Scent-sation! Places of Interest Celadon Mansion Next to the city's Pokémon Center is the Celadon Mansion. In an act of breaking the fourth wall, the game developers also work there. They still hang out there in Generation II / IV. In Generations 1 and 3, you can get an Eevee here. Celadon Department Store The Celadon Department Store is the largest building in the city, as well as the biggest shop. Its located in the north west corner of the city. Rocket Game Corner Southern part of the city caters to travelers and tourists. in addition to a hotel and a restaurant, the Game Corner is a popular spot. Hotel The Celadon Hotel is famous for containing one of the most well-known Pokémon Red and Blue bugs: the invisible PC. The mysterious computer is located a space below the rightmost part of the hotel desk. If the player was to take one step above the plants and press A, the PC would be activated. The PC can be used and usual transactions can be made. The reason for this glitch is because the hotel's layout is similar to one of a Pokémon Center, and the cause of the invisibility of the PC is probably a bug. Team Rocket's Hideout It is a secret base built of Team Rocket in the Rocket game corner. It is in four floor depth beneath in Rocket game corner. A Team Rocket Grunt is guarding the poster who mistakenly says to the player that "I'm guarding this poster! Go away or else!" Then, a battle occcurs with the grunt after, defeating him he say "Team Rocket hideout might be discovered! I better tell Boss!" a switch behind Rocket Hideout can accessed by pressing the switch behind a poster in the Game Corner in Celadon City. Once the player press switch, the stairs to the hideout will appear. In the Generation III games, It is necessary to go into the underground of the Game Corner and defeat Team Rocket. The player must have to search for and obtain the Lift Key to activate the lift through Giovanni. Once battled, Giovanni will flee, leaving the Silph Scope behind. Pokemon Pokémon found in the pond are :- Gen I Old Rod * Magikarp Good Rod * Poliwag * Goldeen Super Rod * Poliwhirl R/B * Slowpoke R/B * Goldeen Y Gift * Eevee Gen II By Surf * Grimer * Muk Gen III By Surf * Psyduck FR * Slowpoke LG * Koffing Old Rod & Good Rod * Magikarp Super Rod * Magikarp * Grimer Gen IV Headbutt * Spearow * Heracross * Combee Surf * Grimer * Muk Items * Ether FR/LG * PP Up R/B/Y/FR/LG/G/S/C/HG/SS (Not Hidden in R/B/Y) * Coin Case R/B/Y/FR/LG * TM41 R/B/Y * Leftovers G/S/C * TM67 HG/SS In Celadon Mansion * Tea FR/LG * GB Sounds HG/SS * TM03 G/S/C * Spell Tag HG/SS In other languages Gallery Celadon City in FR-LG.jpeg|Celadon City in FireRed and LeafGreen Lets_go_celadon_city.png|Celadon City in Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee Category:Gym City Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations